


Inner Moonlight

by AShortWalkToDelinquency



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, M/M, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShortWalkToDelinquency/pseuds/AShortWalkToDelinquency
Summary: Malcolm shows up at Gil's house late one night, needing Gil's care.Of course Gil gives him everything he needs as they navigate their new relationship.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	Inner Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evaagna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaagna/gifts).



> This one is a birthday present for evaagna! I hope all of your birthday wishes come true!!

A ringing doorbell at 1:26 am is never a good sign, Gil decides. He grunts as he swings his legs over the edge of the bed, warm feet on the cool hardwood floor sending a shiver up his spine. He takes time to throw on a pair of sweats but forgoes a shirt as the doorbell rings again, the noise abnormally loud in the silence of the night. He scrubs a hand over his face as he walks the hallway to the door, trying to wake himself up enough to face whatever is waiting for him on the other side.

He looks through the peephole but only sees a mass of black in the lower left corner. His finely-tuned instincts are telling him to be cautious, but not setting off any alarm bells, so he flicks on the entryway light, unlatches the door and then pulls it open just a crack.

He's greeted by the site of a wrung-out Malcolm leaning on the doorframe, using the casing to hold himself up as he shakes so violently that Gil doesn't know how he's even standing. The kid looks up at him and tries to smile, but it falls right off his face.

"Fuck, Bright. What happened?" Gil yanks the door all the way open and Malcolm damn near collapses into his arms, his breathing shuttered and catching in his throat. Gil wraps his arms around him, but Malcolm hisses as soon as he touches his back, so he loosens his grip and slides his hands down to Malcolm's lower back, which seems to be less of an issue.

Gil is one step away from panicking and Malcolm's pliability as he leads him into the house isn't helping matters; Bright never goes anywhere this easily, his default mode set to inquisitive and stubborn, which makes his complacency all the more concerning. Gil uses his foot to slam the door shut as soon as Malcolm is over the threshold and then half-carries him into the living room. Malcolm is clinging to him so tightly by the time they make it into the living room that Gil has no choice but to sit himself on the couch and pull Malcolm's trembling body into his lap.

Gil's heart is racing in his chest. He's never seen Malcolm like this and doesn't know how to help. Not only that, he's terrified of doing something to hurt him. Somehow, although it should, it doesn't help that he's pretty sure he knows what this is.

He knows that Malcolm was going to meet with a Dom earlier in the evening. Gil's been spending more of his free time than he'd care to admit in the last few weeks reading up on the lifestyle: the ins and outs, what to expect and what's expected, how to play safe and how to care for your partner. Because of that, he's read all about the endorphin crash that can happen after playing, read up on aftercare and learned what he can do to provide comfort to the younger man, in case their relationship progressed to that point.

But all of this is new to him. And even though he suspects this might be subdrop, he can't know for sure unless Malcolm starts communicating with him. For all he knows, the kid could be injured.

"Malcolm? Malcolm, I need you to tell me what's wrong." Gil brings his hand up to lightly card through Malcolm's hair. He keeps the movement gentle and slow but within seconds he hears Bright whimper and he pulls his hand away, worried that he'd hurt him. As soon as Gil loses contact, though, Malcolm's body begins to shake even more.

"I'm sorry," Gil whispers, dropping a kiss in Malcolm's hair, his voice cracking as he speaks. "Please tell me what you need."

Malcolm just buries his face deeper into Gil's neck, breathing in the scent of the man, his tremors slowing ever so slightly. Gil reaches carefully behind himself, making sure not to jostle Malcolm, and grabs the plaid throw from the back of the couch, draping it over Malcolm before gently wrapping his arms around him once more.

Keeping his touch light, Gil runs his fingers up and down Malcolm's spine, pressing kisses into his hair and hoping that he's providing Bright with what he needs.

He tries to keep his attention focused on Malcolm, but finds himself getting lost in a sea of guilt and shame. If he had been willing to try, Bright wouldn't have gone to a Dom tonight and this whole thing could have been avoided. He's just so goddamn afraid of hurting the kid that he doesn't know how to push past his own fears to give Malcolm what he wants. What he needs.

Bright was open and honest from the start of their newfound relationship. BDSM is a part of his life. He needs it to keep him grounded, keep him sane. He needs the pain in his life in a way that makes Gil want to break down and cry because the kid needs love more than anything but he just can't seem to see it.

Malcolm had asked Gil months ago, when their relationship first turned physical, if Gil would be interested in dominating him. The answer was so emphatically a yes that it startled Gil. He wants to help to break Malcolm down so he can piece him back together with loving hands and a kindness that the universe has been reluctant to provide since the kid's world was ripped away from him all those years ago. He wants to take charge and let Malcolm just be, let him place himself and all his burdens in Gil's hands, even if it's just for a while. And, God help him, he wants to hurt him in all the best ways.

And that's the problem. He can't reconcile his need to keep Malcolm safe and the love that he feels so deep that it makes his bones and his soul ache, with the urge to hurt him. To stripe his skin and leave him bruised and sore, to use his body with little regard for what the kid wants (but _never_ ignoring what he needs), to take away his free will and have him completely at his mercy, to destroy him with pleasure so intense that it hurts.

They tried, briefly, but Gil couldn't seem to push past his reservations to really give Malcolm what he needed. So as much as it pained him, he'd given his blessing for Malcolm to seek what he needed elsewhere. Which led to this. Led to Malcolm shaking in his arms and Gil feeling awful for putting him there.

It's not long before Malcolm begins to settle, the tremors dying down and his breathing evening out. Gil doesn't stop his assuring words, his kisses, his gentle touch until Malcolm pulls back and looks up at Gil a little sheepishly.

"Sorry -" Malcolm's whispered apology is abruptly cut off as Gil presses his lips softly against Malcolm's. There's no intent behind the kiss, just a gentle touch to halt the unnecessary words.

"Don't apologize," Gil says, pulling back only enough to speak, his whiskers tickling over Malcolm's mouth as he talks. "Not for this. Not ever." He closes his eyes and breathes Malcolm in before pulling back to look him in the eye.

Although Malcolm's gaze is a little cloudy, Gil is pleased to note his eyes are dry and there are no tear tracks staining his cheeks. He presses a few kisses to Malcolm's face and comes to a decision.

"Come on," Gil says as he stands them up, keeping the blanket tucked tight around Malcolm's shoulders. Even though Malcolm seems far more steady on his feet, Gil keeps an arm wrapped tightly around his waist and leads him to the bathroom, sitting him on the closed toilet seat before turning to run a bath, pouring in some of the bubble bath that Jackie had long ago gotten him reluctantly hooked on, the eucalyptus, peppermint, and rosemary working to soothe and relax overtaxed muscles after a hard case.

Gil strips himself down first, letting the steam fill the bathroom as the hot water fills the tub, waiting until it's nearly full before turning to Malcolm and gently unwrapping the blanket from around his shoulders. He moves on to his jacket next, hanging it on the back of the door and then moving to the buttons of his shirt, working slowly and leaning in to plant kisses on Malcolm's lips, his cheeks, his eyelids as he goes. Shoes and socks are next to go, placed with care beside the vanity. He turns back and cups Malcolm's face in his hands, pressing a kiss to his forehead before helping him to his feet and dropping down to his knees in front of Malcolm to unbutton and unzip his pants, pulling out his shirt to release the last few buttons, as well. Gil takes a breath before he pulls down Malcolm's pants and briefs, suppressing the urge to take his half hard cock into his mouth, reminding himself there will be time for that later. Instead, he directs Malcolm to hold onto his shoulders while he steps out of his clothes.

Gil looks up, the air sucked from his lungs when he finds Malcolm looking down at him with a look of absolute adoration on his face. He swallows hard and uses the vanity to pull himself to his feet, quickly folding Bright's pants and briefs and placing them on the countertop then turning back to slip Bright's shirt over his shoulders and slide it down his arms, his hands following with a warm touch all the way down. He's quick to hang the shirt alongside the jacket behind the door, not wanting to leave Malcolm's side for long, and stops to shut off the water as he returns. Then he turns and wraps his arms around Malcolm, taking a moment to hold the kid in his arms before they move to the tub.

"Let me know if anything isn't making you feel good," he whispers into Malcolm's ear and feels the pull of Malcolm's smile where their cheeks are pressed together.

Malcolm gives him a quick squeeze around his waist which Gil takes as permission to continue so he leads them to the tub, stepping in himself before taking Malcolm's hand to help him into the hot water alongside him. They lower themselves into the water, Gil leaned back against the end of the tub with Malcolm nestled perfectly between his legs, his back resting against Gil's chest and a wealth of bubbles surrounding them both. It's oddly domestic and Gil's heart swells at the familiarity that somehow seems to just exist between them.

He wraps his arms around Malcolm's chest and feels his lips tug into a smile when he hears Bright's contented hum as he settles in the V of Gil's legs and melts against the man's chest.

The aroma of the bath soak works immediately to ease the tension from their tight muscles and they take time to just lay there and soak in the heat of the water and the comfort of each other's bodies. Gil finds himself once again grateful for Jackie's insight to have a large soaker tub installed a number of years ago. The two of them had spent many a night in this tub and he knows she would be happy that Gil was now sharing the tub, and his life, with Bright.

He takes a moment to thank God for how blessed he is. That he found the love of his life in Jackie and was able to spend all those years with her. As far as Gil is concerned, that in itself is more than he ever deserved. After she passed, he had accepted that he would spend the rest of his life alone, and had come to terms with that fact years ago. But then there was Bright. He never expected to fall in love again, didn't even think he was capable after losing Jackie. But Bright made him feel again. Brought colour back into his life when he didn't even realize that everything had faded to a muted grey.

He hasn't told Bright he loves him yet. It's only been a few months and the kid is so much younger than him, he doesn't want to make him feel tied down when he has his whole life in front of him. That doesn't mean he's not embracing the feeling, though. He intends to enjoy every moment he has with the man.

The water is already cooling from this side of too-hot to a more comfortable warmth. Gil presses a kiss to the side of Malcolm's neck and runs his hands gently up and down his abs. He doesn't aim to start anything, he just wants to feel that Malcolm is there, safe in his arms, even if Malcolm's quiet groans as Gil's hands run over him go straight to his cock.

"Is it okay if I wash you?" Gil asks, his fingers trailing from Malcolm's sternum to his belly button. The soft sigh he gets in response is all the encouragement he needs and he twists to grab a washcloth and the body wash from the ledge behind him. He dunks the cloth in the water before slathering it with the body wash and setting the bottle on the side of the tub.

The cloth slides smoothly over Malcolm's shoulders and across his chest, leaving a trail of tiny bubbles on his skin in its wake. Gil works the washcloth down each of Malcolm's arms in turn, pausing to take up his hands and run the cloth between each of his fingers, earning a breathy chuckle from Malcolm that lightens Gil's heart even more. When all of the skin above the water line has been cleaned, he moves the cloth lower, swiping over Malcolm's pecs and abs before moving down further, gently rubbing over Malcolm's dick, then lower still to his sack and perineum, Malcolm spreading his legs easily at Gil's touch.

Gil can feel himself getting harder at Malcolm's soft hums, can feel the vibration through his chest where Bright's back is pressed securely against him. He takes a deep breath to calm himself and moves the cloth to the top of Bright's thighs, which is as far as he can reach with how they're sitting.

Peppering Malcolm's neck with kisses, he retraces his path back up, his free hand following along behind the cloth to trace along the slick skin. He tries to nudge Bright forward to clean his back but gets a grunt of disapproval for his efforts. He chuckles and places the cloth on the side of the tub, wrapping his arms around the younger man once more, content to just hold him for a while longer.

The water starts to cool around the same time that he feels Bright's breath dropping slower and deeper, settling into something close to sleep and he decides it's time to get moving.

"Baby? It's time to get up," he says while rubbing a hand over his chest, just above his heart.

"Nuh-uh," Bright doesn't even open his eyes, but Gil smiles as he watches his nose crinkle in protest.

"Come on, a quick shower and then we can crawl into bed and you can octopus all over me," Gil tries, and is rewarded with Malcolm opening his beautiful eyes and rolling them at Gil, but even still he uses his toes to pull the plug, starting the water's slow drain from the tub. Gil gets to his feet first and offers Malcolm his hand, but Bright's attention is drawn to the heavy cock standing half hard directly in front of his face. The kid licks his lips and looks up at Gil through his eyelashes and Gil can't help how his cock twitches at the sight. It takes a herculean effort, but he shakes his head with a smile.

"Not tonight, kid."

Malcolm actually pouts and Gil feels the last of his worry disappear as he helps him to his feet and flips the shower on. He runs his hands through Malcolm's hair as the water cascades over them, and can't help but bring their lips together, letting the kiss finally turn onto something more, something deeper. He slides his tongue against the seam of Malcolm's lips, seeking entry which is enthusiastically granted. Malcolm's tongue immediately darts out to brush against Gil's, both men groaning at the bolt of electricity that shoots through them at the touch.

The kiss continues until Gil has to pull himself back to keep it from going any further. He pecks a quick kiss to the tip of Bright's nose then turns to grab the ridiculously expensive shampoo that Malcolm started keeping at Gil's when he began spending half of his nights there. He pours some of the creamy cleanser into his hand, briskly rubbing his hands together before bringing them to Malcolm's hair, lathering it up and letting his fingers dance over Malcolm's scalp as he works the shampoo through his hair, enjoying the feel of his silky strands between his fingers.

If asked, Gil would have to say it's a purr that pours out of Malcolm as his fingers massage the man's scalp. The blissed out look on the kid's face makes Gil's heart flutter, and since Malcolm's eyes are closed, Gil can drink in his fill of the unexpected sight without fear of the profiler picking up on his true feelings.

He takes his time, the pads of his fingers working slow circles over Malcolm's head, front to back, ears to crown and then back. When Malcolm starts to sway, Gil decides it's time to finish their shower. He tilts Malcolm's head back to fall in the spray of the water, gently running his fingers through to clear the last of the suds away.

"Almost done, baby," he says, soaping up the cloth once again and maneuvering Bright around so he can clean his back, and promptly feels his stomach drop. It's the first time he's getting a look at Malcolm's back and he can tell that the Dom was a little heavy handed with the flogger. There are red welts blanketing his back and Gil suddenly remembers how Malcolm hissed when he'd wrapped him tightly in his arms at the door.

"M'fine," Malcolm says sleepily, correctly interpreting Gil's sudden stillness as concern.

But Gil is caught up in a tidal wave of emotions that he doesn't know how to process. There's a heavy helping of guilt, that he wasn't able to give Malcolm what he needed and he had to go to the person that did this. There's a small amount of sadness that Malcolm needs this at all. There's arousal, because Christ is the kid ever beautiful with angry marks standing out hot on his pale skin. And hot on the heels of his arousal is shame. Shame that the welts are getting him hard. Shame that he wants to be the one to mark Malcolm next time.

Gil bites on the inside of his cheek and pushes all of the unwelcome feelings to the back of his mind. His job right now is to care for Malcolm. He can have his crisis later.

There's no way he can run the cloth over Malcolm's back. It would feel like sandpaper, he's sure. Frankly, he's surprised Malcolm didn't say anything when the water was hitting his back, because it must've stung like a bitch. Instead, he brings the cloth to the top of Bright's back and just wrings it out over his skin, letting the soapy water run down his back, sluicing over the swollen marks. The muscles in Malcolm's back tense and Gil knows that it's uncomfortable at the least. The rest of his movements are done quickly and efficiently, dropping to a knee to soap up Bright's ass and legs, cleaning the man from head to toe.

While the water is rinsing the suds from Malcolm's body, Gil shampoos his own hair, using the bubbles to quickly scrub his body in place of body wash in an effort to speed things along. Once they're both fully rinsed, Gil leans around Malcolm to shut the water off then reaches over to grab a fluffy grey towel off the towel bar. He starts by carefully running the towel over Malcolm's face, a light touch over his forehead and down his nose, across his cheeks and over his lips, before running it briskly over his hair. He's gentle as he pats Bright dry, moving from his shoulders down and taking extra care with his back.

Once Malcolm is dry, he uses the towel to give himself a cursory wipe down then leads them out of the tub, out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. His hands stay on Malcolm the entire time, guiding and comforting in one gesture, and soon they're curled up in Gil's bed, bare skin pressed against bare skin as Malcolm drapes his body over Gil's, one leg tossed over Gil's and tucked securely between the Lieutenant's legs. Gil feels a quiet sense of home as Malcolm rests his head on his chest.

He runs a hand tenderly through Bright's damp hair, allowing the simple touch soothe them both. Gil has always been a very tactile person so it's an important part of his relationships. Touch comes naturally to him. Malcolm, on the other hand, is a whole different story. Neither of them realized just how touch-starved Malcolm had been until their relationship turned physical. Now, Malcolm tends to seek out Gil's touch, both actively and subconsciously. Which means that most nights, Gil ends up with Malcolm wrapped around and over him at some point throughout the night. Gil wholeheartedly approves everytime it happens.

Usually when they go to bed Gil is first to fall asleep, Malcolm's chronic insomnia making sleep difficult at the best of times and impossible at the worst, but for a change, Malcolm is asleep within minutes. Gil feels the breath that's puffing against his chest slow into a rhythmic pattern, and feels Bright's body go lax against his own.

He takes a deep breath and blows it out quietly, looking down at the man slumbering peacefully on his chest. All of the guilt and shame and confusion he was feeling in the shower falls by the wayside as he realizes how damn much he loves the kid.

As he's about to fall asleep, he thinks that _maybe_ that's all that really matters. Maybe they can figure out everything else together.

*

Dreams of walking hand-in-hand with Bright, the sun shining down and bathing them in a dappled light as it filters through the trees, are suddenly interrupted by a warm tingly feeling building and swelling inside of him. He's jolted from his sleep as his hips buck up into the warm wetness encircling his cock. With a gasp, his eyes shoot open, confusion and desire twisting pell-mell in both his brain and body, a surge of pleasure shooting white hot up his spine.

He's surprised that it takes more than a few seconds to realize what the hell is happening. He's also surprised that he makes out the feeling of Bright's hands tightly gripping his hips _before_ he makes out the feeling of Bright's mouth working around his cock. Gil groans as he lifts up the edge of the blanket and gazes down his body to find Malcolm between his legs, enthusiastically bobbing his head as he takes Gil's cock down his throat and then pulls off and swirls his tongue around the head.

"Fuck," he pants, the site of the kid hollowing out his cheeks as he pulls back and off of Gil's cock almost pushing him over the edge.

"Good morning, Gil," Malcolm flashes him a blinding smile before he returns his focus back to Gil's cock, licking a strip down the hard length before taking the man's sac in his mouth and rolling his balls on his tongue. Malcolm wraps a loose fist around Gil's spit-slicked cock and gives him a few pumps as he sucks on his balls.

"Bright, what are you -" Gil drops his head back to the pillow with a moan as Malcolm starts to tongue his head, the tip of his tongue working into the slit as he wraps his lips over the crown and sucks. "Fuck!" Gil shouts and drops one hand down to fist in Bright's hair.

Gil's having trouble formulating a singular coherent thought but he definitely wants to make sure things are good with Bright before things progress any further. He tugs at Malcolm's hair, pulling him off with a sloppy pop, a string of spit still connecting his mouth to Gil's leaking cock. Gil has to close his eyes and bite down on his lip to keep from just grabbing the kid's head and shoving his mouth back down on his cock, choking him on it the way Bright likes best.

He takes a deep breath and flexes his fingers in Malcolm's hair, blowing out and asking, "Bright, what's going on here?"

Malcolm licks his lips and shoots Gil a cheeky smile. "I thought it was fairly self evident. Unless I'm really losing my touch?"

Gil may be holding Malcolm's head back but his hand is still moving, lightly jacking Gil off as they talk, making Gil's side of the conversation extremely difficult to hold. "Just need to make sure you're okay, kid," he finally grits out. "That this is what you want."

"Yesterday was pretty heavy. And I just wanted to thank you for taking such good care of me last night…" Malcolm pauses, chewing on his lip before making a decision, "Daddy."

Gil's brain whites out. Malcolm's never called him that before, but _fuck_ , it's everything Gil wants. He tightens his grip in Malcolm's hair and guides him down to his cock, waiting until Bright is lined up before pushing down hard, his cock going straight into the tight heat of Bright's throat. Gil drops his other hand beneath the blanket to grab another fistful of Malcolm's hair, forcing his head up and down the length of his cock. Unfortunately, he has to drop the blanket in order to use both hands, so he can no longer see the kid while he blows him, just the rise and fall of the blanket between his legs as he yanks Malcolm's head up and down. It's fine, though, because the sounds the kid is making are possibly even more captivating than the sight of him with his mouth stretched indecently wide over Gil.

Malcolm is moaning the way he does when he takes it hard up the ass and Gil knows that he isn't going to last long because of it. A minute more of Bright damn near choking on his cock and he spurts hard into the kid's throat, feeling the muscles of Malcolm's throat flexing around him as he swallows the load.

He runs his hands soothingly through Malcolm's hair and lets Malcolm lick him clean and nuzzle his cock until it becomes too sensitive, then gives a gentle tug and says, "Come here."

Malcolm crawls up Gil's body and pokes his head out from under the blanket before plopping down on Gil's chest. His hair is a riotous mess, sweaty from his time beneath the covers and mussed from Gil's hands and the blanket. The grin stretching across his face as he sets his chin on his hand, resting both on Gil's chest, seems to shine from deep within. Gil thinks he's never looked so beautiful.

Running his fingers lightly up and down Malcolm's spine, he takes a moment to enjoy the sight of the man until his fingers brush over one of the welts on his back and he's pulled back from his haze of bliss. Malcolm doesn't take his eyes off of Gil as Gil works through his clusterfuck of emotions about the entire situation.

"You know," Malcolm says, lightly running his fingers through Gil's chest hair, "it's alright to want to play with me. We're two consenting adults. If it's what we both want, then there's nothing to feel guilty about."

And of course Malcolm would know exactly what he was thinking. The kid understood him better than anyone. Maybe even better than Jackie did. And logically, he knows that Bright is right. Malcolm isn't a kid anymore and he's going to partake in these activities whether or not Gil is involved in them. At least if Gil is the one whipping him, tying him up, hurting him, then he can make sure that Malcolm is still being taken care of. That he's given everything he needs without causing him anymore permanent damage.

He looks down to find Bright staring at him with a small smile on his face and Gil has the giddy thought that if they were in a cartoon there would be little heart bubbles floating from his eyes. Gil returns the smile and lifts his head to press a lingering kiss to his forehead. When he drops his head back to the pillow, Malcolm drops a bomb.

"I'm in love with you, too, you know."

It's like the bottom drops out from under him. Gil doesn't have any idea what to say to that. It's not exactly surprising that Bright knows Gil is in love with him, even if he had been trying quite hard to keep that tid-bit of information to himself. But for Bright to say he loves him too? That puts a whole new spin on their entire relationship. He can't pretend it's just a casual thing anymore if both of them are throwing their feelings around now.

He shimmies his way up the bed to sit up against the headboard, pulling Malcolm along with him so that they're sitting side by side, Gil's arm looped over Malcolm's shoulder so Malcolm can still snuggle into him. They need to have an honest conversation about what each of them is looking for and what’s expected in return.

"Kid -" he starts but Malcolm cuts him off.

"Yes, Gil, I am aware of the age difference. And I understand that our past makes things… complicated, as far as letting our friends and families know about us," Malcolm smiles when Gil scoffs at the understatement but pushes on regardless. "But I love you. And unless I'm reading things wrong, you love me, too."

Gil leans in and presses a soft kiss to Malcolm's lips, stopping him before he can go any further because right now, Gil is bursting at the seams to get to say it out loud. "Malcolm, I love you more than I ever thought possible. I don't want you to ever doubt that for a minute."

It's like a light is switched on in Bright, and Gil thinks how fitting the moniker is. Bright. That's exactly how he looks right now, naked and inexpressibly happy in Gil's bed.

"You'll have to bear with me while we figure out the whole BDSM thing," Gil cautions, but Bright just beams at him even more, knowing that Gil is willing to try. "You're right, kid. If it's what we both want then there's no reason not to try. But we're going to take it slow. And we're going to communicate about absolutely everything, probably more than what you're used to."

Gil's trying his best to manage Malcolm's expectations but the way he's looking at him like he hung the stars makes Gil think that he's failing miserably. Instead of agreeing or arguing or pouting, Malcolm tosses the blankets down and shifts to swing a leg over Gil so that he's straddling Gil's lap. There's not a chance that Gil can get hard again this quickly, his refractory period isn't in the same league as Malcolm's, but he decides that now would be a good time to ease into a more dominating role.

"Gil, we can take this as fast or as slow as -"

"Shut up." Gil has to bite back a chuckle as the command causes Malcolm's jaw to snap shut immediately. "I don't want to hear another word from you unless it's your safeword. Do you understand?"

Malcolm nods enthusiastically and Gil can feel it against his belly as Malcolm's cock fills out at Gil's authoritative tone.

"Are you gonna be a good boy for Daddy?"

Malcolm whimpers and drops his head to Gil's shoulder, and Gil can feel his small nod as he grips his hands tight on Gil's arms. It only takes a second for Gil to realize that Malcolm is trying to get himself under control, that Gil calling himself Daddy is an extreme turn on for Malcolm. Excitement shoots through him as he thinks of all the ways they'll be exploring that further.

"I want you to touch yourself for me, Bright. But I don't want you to come. Do you think you can be a good boy and do that for me?" Gil runs his hands up Malcolm's sides as he explains what he wants him to do. It's fairly simple, but Gil thinks it's a good place to start. He's asking Bright to follow his commands, to turn his body over to Gil and let Gil decide what is done with it. It's a bit of a trip, if Gil's honest with himself and he's tingly with the heady combination of power and lust.

Gil licks his lips as Malcolm takes a deep breath and leans back from Gil's shoulder sliding his hand down to his cock, wrapping his fingers around his shaft and starting a slow stroking motion, working himself from root to tip, occasionally pausing to run his palm or a thumb over the head.

"Yeah, baby, just like that," Gil murmurs, dragging his eyes from Malcolm's darkening cock up to his eyes only to find Malcolm looking intently at him, obviously trying to make sure that he's giving Daddy exactly what he wants. "So good for Daddy." Gil says, voice low and quiet, and notices that Malcolm stops his stroking and grips himself hard around the base of his cock, keeping himself from coming.

"Daddy didn't tell you to stop," he growls and Malcolm whimpers as he starts stroking again, squirming in Gil's lap as he tries to keep himself in check. The kid's been hard since he blew him awake and Gil is well aware of how easy it would be to make him come with a few firm touches and his voice. But that's not what this is about.

Gil hums his approval as he reaches over to the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube and thumbing the lid but making no move to open it up. Malcolm keeps stroking but Gil sees his eyes fall to the bottle, trying to work out what Gil's going to ask for and Gil let's him squirm a little longer popping the cap and closing it over and over while Malcolm continues working his cock.

Finally he grabs Bright's free hand and pours some lube on his fingers, spreading it liberally over his pointer, middle and ring fingers.

"Finger yourself open."

Malcolm's hand immediately reaches around to his ass, sliding his slick fingers between his cheeks and rubbing over his tight hole before pressing in one finger with a stifled groan.

"You can moan for me baby, just no talking. And don't come or Daddy will be very disappointed." Malcolm pouts a little but diligently works his fingers into his body while continuing to stroke his cock. Gil waits until his eyes slip closed before he drizzles a small amount of the lube onto Malcolm's flushed cock. Malcolm's gasp is delicious and gets Gil's dick a little more interested in the proceedings, even if he's nowhere near ready for another go.

The way Malcolm is working the fingers of one hand into his ass and his other hand on his cock leaves him rocking in Gil's lap, and the site is fucking beautiful.

"Fuck kid, you’re so beautiful," Gil praises, eyes drinking in the man writhing on his lap. "And so good for me, baby. I think you deserve Daddy's fingers now, don't you?"

A needy sound that's not quite a whimper and not quite a moan is what Gil gets in response and he quickly slicks up his own fingers and reaches between Malcolm's legs, nudging the kid's fingers out of the way and capturing his lips in a filthy kiss as he slides two thick fingers into Malcolm's hole, swallowing a dirty moan as he pushes in straight to his knuckles.

He doesn't give Malcolm any time to adjust before he starts fucking into his body hard with his fingers. Malcolm wraps his arm around the back of Gil's neck and hides his face against Gil's shoulder, panting and mewling as Gil strokes his inner walls. Gil can feel that Malcolm is still dutifully working his cock between them and he plants little kisses on his neck to let him know how well he's doing.

When Bright starts clenching around his fingers, Gil adds a third, stretching Malcolm wide and filling him up even more. Malcolm yelps and abruptly stops stroking his cock as he bites down on Gil's shoulder. Gil can tell he's struggling but he wants to push him just a little bit further. He jams his fingers into Brights body and quickly searches out his prostate, tapping in a staccato rhythm to get his attention. Bright screams but takes the hint and starts stroking himself again, his breathing turning jagged and Gil can tell he's close to tears but trying so hard to be good for Gil. For Daddy.

He starts pumping his fingers again, fast and hard as he licks at Malcolm's ear, finally whispering, "Come for Daddy, my beautiful boy."

As if on command, Malcolm does just that, shouting his release as he rocks his hips on Gil's fingers, riding out his orgasm and spilling hot and sticky between them.

Gil keeps fingering his ass until the tremors finally stop and then pulls them out, Bright whimpering at the loss as he collapses boneless onto Gil, gasping as he tries to catch his breath. Gil whispers words of praise, telling him what a good boy he is, how Gil is so proud of him, how he pleased Daddy very much.

Using his clean hand, Gil runs slow circles over Malcolm's lower back, careful to avoid the welts that are higher up. They'll get to that point, he's confident, where he can flog Malcolm and hurt him the way they both want, but they have all the time in the world to work up to it. And Gil is excited for the journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to KateSamantha for brainstorming ideas that eva might like. Hopefully it worked!
> 
> Title is taken from the Allen Ginsberg quote "Follow your inner moonlight; don't hide the madness"


End file.
